The Conquerors' Begin
The rain poured from the dark clouds, drenching the large, metallic skycrapers in an ocean of water. The wind blew fiercely, shaking the very foundation of the steel pillared buildings. Lightning struck the ground, the top of the buildings, thunder roared; the heavens were awake after several months of slumber. Wearing the Amekage attire, The Commander approached the podium that was glued onto a platform. He was inside of Amegakure’s central political building, the news station. Technologically advanced, Amegakure had managed to develop tv stations where news could be watched, broadcasted from a central point to each and every citizen in the village. It was much easier for the people to access their leaders this way, which built trust between the citizens and officials. He stood before the podium, standing in front of fifty…no, sixty news reporters who were dressed elegantly to address one man. Well, they all hoped to at least address him. Not everyone would get their questions answered, so they had fought for their positions below the platform. Each representing different news stations, the bigger stations had representatives in the upper levels while the less known stations were all the way in the back, hidden by the other reporters before them. Shichirou realized this pecking order. “I’ll answer, one question and that’s I,” Shichirou said before looking around. Today would be the day he disappointed. Pointing his finger all the way to the back, he called out a woman. Reporters looked in awe. A blonde woman, her hair rolled backwards over a kunai as if it was a makeshift curler, with two bangs dripping down the sides of her face. A rather casual hairstyle, but that isn’t what the reporter dropped their jaws to see. She had on a black bikini, exposing her rather noticeable cleavage, overlapped by a cream-like jacket. She had spunk and Shichirou admired that. Removing something from her mouth, seemed like a piece of straw to Shichirou, she bluttered her question. “If you had one thing you would say to the storm, what would it be?” That was the question she asked. Reporters exhaled, yelling, expressing outrage before being silenced by Shichirou’s hand. “I would say, that’s a new trick,” the Chiyo man answered, smirking before exiting the stage, ignoring the massive amount of yelling and screaming that he was given. Thirty minutes had passed since the entire reporting incident and Shichirou had changed his attire. He was sitting in the bench of the bar, watching news stations express the massive disapproval of his choice of answering one question and of choosing someone like her. They had gotten nothing important at all. He could only laugh at the occurrence. “You know, you made a lot of people angry today,” the bartender said, pouring the man another drink. Shichirou looked up at the bartender. He was bald, roughly fifty with a scratchy voice. He had been doing this for a while now. His name was Moe, the owner of the bar. “Well, moe,” Shichirou started, taking a sip of his drink midsentence, “You can’t please everyone, unless your bi..”, the man joked. “He’s returned…” "If you had one thing you would say to the storm, what would it be" A lone figure dressed in black said as he stood on the mid levels of the tall metallic skyscrapers that were arranged around the city, stretching on vastly as far as the eye could see. I would say, that’s a new trick,” The figure repeated just as Shichirou made his exit off the podium and off the screen as reports stalked him pressing him for more answers. The figure folded his arms as the rain simply splashed onto his all black tactical gear that was hand made by him, his long shaggy ponytail and lose hair being abused in the wind as it was taken and blown in the wind's direction. "I am not sure to decipher exactly what that means, but it seems you were able to understand just what Shichirou meant in his response". Yama said as he stuck his head from the figure's right shoulder. The head was in the shape of a wolf who fur was ethereal and had a purplish hue to it. The most prominent trait was the concentric pattern in its eye which carried six tomoe on the eye. "It was a vague but very clear message meant to reach those who would be able to pick up on it". Raido X said as the figure was revealed to be him as he walked toward the edge of his vantage point before he leaped off and made his way toward the ground , falling much in contract to the rain, but landing with style. Raido having returned from a successful yet time consuming mission of stabilizing Kusagakure caught wind of a very interesting subject at the right time. After his landing Raido sauntered toward where he could find Shichirou, the right hand of Izaya. Sensing him out using Dukkha and having met the man before he could ID him and locate him so long as he was in the immediate area of his range and village. Having made his way to the bar Raido opened the door and saw that as usual it was teeming with life and action, which also showed the reruns of the report form earlier. Subtly was not in Raido's approach, at 6'5 Raido was easily one of the taller figures within the bar station, not to mention he wore black combat gear that made him stand out. Raido nodded greeting all those who spoke to him as he made his way over to his allies table before taking residence of the bench in front of him. "I gotta say you have a way with the people, I mean look at all those adoring fans of yours who were left confused with your answers right before you strolled off the screen". Raido X kidded with the man he met his eye. Raido concentric red eyes met with Moe, as he ordered a drink the same as Shichirou seemed to enjoy. "Trying to increase your popularity among the media eh Right hand?". Raido joked more as he sat back and got comfortable. In the city somewhere the blonde woman from the broadcast walked down the streets. It rained and it soaked the woman completely. Despite being under clothed she did not show to be affected by this. And it was the exact reason as of why this woman received many stares from bystanders. It’s rare to see someone in these kinds of clothes in such a village as Amegakure: an outfit consisting of cloth wear for a warm land with a beach. Well that still wasn’t the complete truth. Considering it is rare to find someone with such exotic outfit, the woman was recognized as the reporter from before and who had asked the silliest question in order to retrieve information about their ruler. And surely the glares amused the woman, giving them a goody smile in return. Oh, if they just knew who they were dealing with… their minds would’ve changed immediately. But even then the anger increased which made the woman move forward and leaving the angry crowd behind. The place surely felt unfamiliar now despite that she resided her for over seven years. He certainly had opened her eyes to a new world… one that is better than before. She had no idea that the world was so full of opportunities and knowledge. No more had she conflict in between herself – she had become who she truly had to be. Eventually the woman halted and raised her hand to the darkened sky. The droplets continued to wetter her beautiful delicate face and it seemed as if she cried together with the saddened cloud. Ravens caw’ed out and it seemed as if they were chanting ‘tomorrow’ – “Tomorrow is a new begin” and the fallen shall never be forgotten, the blonde continued in her mind. “There is no need to cry – we’ve been reunited.” All in all, the woman continued with her pace as she thought this. It was time to pay a visit to an old acquaintance of hers. The trail brought her to a certain café and the signature grin of that person frowned upon her lips. Opening the door the woman’s eyes travelled to two individuals. “Yo. Choka Yamanaka former resident of Konoha at your service.” She licked her lips afterwards. The woman stood firmly in front of the two and outstretched a hand for the broadcaster to take. “And you must be Shichirou Chiyo… the man who made all the citizens his enemy.” Choka winked at him, “Thanks for choosing me, of course.”